Lunch Time Fun
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Maura does some cooking for Jane, though it doesn't go quite how she imagined. Prompt: Sauce


**Lunch Time Fun**

Prompt: **Sauce**

Fandom: **Rizzoli & Isles**

Pairing: **Jane / Maura**

Rating:** T**

Disclaimer:** I own nothing.**

The blonde shook her hips slightly as she hummed out the chorus to Second go by Lights. She had heard the song coming out of the speakers of the book store she had been in earlier. She wasn't in there long and it hadn't been playing very loud but nevertheless the song was now stuck on repeat in her head. She moved away from the pot of water, turning on the heat for it as she did so. Tilting her head she glanced at the book that lay open on the counter to her right. Her eyes scanned the next few lines before moving to the large island in the centre of her kitchen. Picking up the chopping board which already held perfectly sliced pancetta and salt pork, her humming picked up again.

"All I wanted to know ... Give me a second go" She muttered under her breathe.

She tipped the meat into an already heated frying pan, taking the handle she shook the pan gently so it covered the bottom of the pan. Placing the chopping board back where she picked it up she moved to the draw pulling out a wooden spatula, she paused. Glancing in the direction of her bedroom where she had heard a noise. When no further sound was made she shrugged, moving back over the the frying pan. She moved around the meat, and it made a satisfying sizzling sound. She heard a gentle thump as something hit the kitchen island. She turned and looked down smiling.

"Hello Bass. Feeling hungry? I have some nice bok choy for you boy. Wait here" She moved off towards the fridge. The tortoise in question made no motion to continue its move. Apparently the bump into the table had shook him slightly. The woman came back a large leaf in her hand. Bending down, one hand held out the food, the other gently petting the tortoise shell.

Once Bass had slowly leaned his head to take the treat, the blonde woman stood and returned to her previous task. She stirred the meat again, before adding onions and tomatoes. She stirred once more, reaching for the salt and pepper and adding just a little.

"Some'ing smells nice" The blonde felt arms wrap around her waist, and a kiss placed on her cheek. She grinned.

"Good morning. I'm making rigatoni with amatriciana sauce" She turned to come face to face with a sleepy looking brunette. Her face frowned in concern, "You still look tired perhaps you overslept. You should really keep better track of your sleep patterns, Jane."

Jane laughed, leaning forward to kiss the other woman briefly, "Maura, honey, I don't think anyone actually does that."

"Actually there is a large proportion of the population who-" Maura was cut off by another kiss. This one lasted a lot longer, and made the lighter haired woman lean back against the counter behind her.

As the kissing began to heat up slightly, Maura remembered the food behind her. She realised she would need to stop soon or she wouldn't be able to at all. Using her left hand to gently nudge the other woman away, she reached back with her left. Somehow it ended up on the spatula still in the sauce pan. As Jane moved away, she felt the sauce and the spatula make contact with her face.

There was a few brief moments where neither of them moved. Maura bit down on her lip, suddenly finding the situation extremely funny. She kept still though as she watched the dark haired woman's stunned face as the sauce slowly dripped down her face.

"Oh." As the words left her mouth, the woman opposite couldn't hold her laughter in any more. A giggle escaped her lips, so she clamped one hand over them. It was too late however, Jane's face had already darkened, and a glint had formed in her eyes. "You think that's funny? 'Cuz that sauce was hot."

Maura shook her head, not trusting herself to remove her hand just yet. However the panic didn't set in until she saw the other woman reach for one the remaining tomatoes. It had already been chopped in half. Before the apology could leave her mouth though Jane had already made her move. She could feel the tomato juice running down from her forehead, and saw the triumphant grin that now graced her girlfriend's face.

Maura was about to tell her off, tell her something about how expensive her top was that now had a tomato seed or two on. However the sight of Jane grinning and her face covered in sauce made Maura change her mind. She quickly turned off the heat for both pans and moved to the other woman. Grabbing hold of her pajama top, she pulled her forward and joined their lips. Jane quickly responding, and reach behind her as Maura guided them towards the bedroom without breaking their lip contact.

In the brief moment between kisses Jane murmured out, "What about lunch?"

"We can eat that later. I have something else in mind" Maura pushed the bedroom door close as they stumbled through the doorway.

Bass moved his head away and began the stretch towards his food bowl. His face showing no interest in in his owner and her funny sleeping patterns.


End file.
